


Dumbfounded

by Dolorous_nq



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Future Fic, Gift Giving, Inspired by Friends (TV), Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter), One Shot, Pre-Slash, a friends crossover nobody asked for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24585733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolorous_nq/pseuds/Dolorous_nq
Summary: Harry innocently invites Draco Malfoy to Hermione’s birthday party, and he’s the last person she wanted to see.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Dumbfounded

**Author's Note:**

> this is inspired by the Rachel and Gavin's scenes on Friends S9Ep11 & S9Ep12

After weeks of drafting and editing her proposal, if Harry hadn’t mentioned it during their breakfast, Hermione could have completely forgot to hand it in; or worse, she could’ve handed it in late! 

How could she forget something so important! Handing the proposal early could give it a chance to actually pass through the Wizengmont and not be passed over like it always has been. Apparently, lifting the restrictions on Aconite distribution was too high a price to pay for something as trivial as Werewolves’ access to Wolfsbane Potion and their integration into wizarding society.

But she had hoped that it could work this time. And she just needed to deliver the proposal before the full moon, to at least say she did the best she could. 

She just needed to get her office without falling flat on her face in her attempts at running with her heels on.

Out of breath, Hermione reached her office door, wrenched it open, and rushed to her file cabinet… before she froze on the spot-

“Malfoy!”

Her shriek had him turning his head over his shoulder to look at her, as he stood facing her floor to ceiling window. While she had her hand on her chest and tried not bowl over in her surprise, he didn’t even look startled at her outburst, almost as if he was expecting her. 

“Oh, Granger.”

“What are you doing in my office, Malfoy?”

“Was it your office? They were just showing me the offices on this side of the building,” he answered, turning away from the window to send her a smirk, “Yours is half decent, Granger. I’m impressed.”

“Why would you be looking at-” 

“You see, Granger, even though my corner office’s view is impeccable, has flawlessly soundproof walls, and a built-in library, I’ve been finding it a tad small these days and have been looking for an improvement on that front. And as it happens, yours caught my eyes! I’ll obviously have to do something about the dreadfully looking houseplants, though.”

“You are not taking my office, Malfoy!” Hermione said, “Just because you fancied a change of view, doesn’t mean you get to shuffle the whole floor arrangement! You don’t even work at Control of Magical Creatures Department!”

“I’m not rearranging the whole floor, just your office,” Malfoy said unfazed, “And it just so happened, to be empty today, so I-”

“It’s empty because it’s Saturday!” 

“Hi, Draco!”

Her head snapped back to her office door where a smiling Harry stood with a take-away bag. She almost forgot that she dragged him out of the restaurant to get her proposal, but she couldn’t even feel guilty because he was striding across the office and shaking hands with the Ferret!

While her animosity and rivalry with Draco Malfoy had continued well after their days at Hogwarts and through their interdepartmental correspondence, Harry and Ron, on the other hand, have not only forgave his past grievances but have struck a friendly relationship with him where they met at pubs for drinks and played Wizarding chess regularly at Grimmauld’s Place.

Hermione understood letting go of the past and making new friends but shaking Malfoy’s hand when he was trying to steal her office was crossing a line.

She glared as her friend continued his treachery and exchanged pleasantries with Malfoy, then almost choked when he asked, “Are you free tomorrow? We’re having a party at my place!”

“Harry!”

Harry looked bemused, “What?”

She gave him a pointed look, “I’m sure Malfoy has plans. He’ll probably be too busy snooping around other offices.” 

Malfoy had a devilish grin on his face, “Oh no, I think I’m all set for now,” he turned to Harry, “Thank you, Potter, I wouldn’t want to miss Granger’s birthday for the world!”

______________________________

“I still can't believe you invited Malfoy, to my birthday! Didn’t you see him trying to steal my office?”

“Relax, Hermione, he was just messing with you,” sighed Harry, “You know they won’t give him your office, you’re in line to head the Beast division!”

“Not if he has his eyes on my office, I’m not,” Hermione grumbled, “he’s probably sabotaging my proposal right now. If he can get privet office tours on weekends, he’s likely to have the whole Ministry at his beck and call.”

“He’s not that bad, anymore, Hermione.”

“Yes, he is, Harry. You don’t know what he’s like at work, he’s a menace.” 

“Well, he’s been nothing but nice to everyone, maybe you could try giving him a chance,” Harry implored, hoping she wouldn’t hex him when Draco did show up.

“Yes, everyone but me. Why even bother giving him a chance? He’s likely still prejudiced git.”

“I don’t think it’s because you’re muggle-born, him and Dean Thomas get on just fine.”

“Thanks, Harry! It’s great to know that his malice is exclusive to only me,” quipped Hermione, “Nothing makes me feel more special!”

“Well, you’re also welcome for the party …”

Hermione sent him a glare that had him backing away.

______________________________

She stood in the back garden of Grimmauld’s Place as her birthday party continued inside. It was by then mostly just music and dancing, which she didn’t feel like doing. The party mainly consisted of their old classmates from Hogwarts, that you could almost mistake it for an overactive Gryffindor common room.

It was not a terrible party; Hermione just needed the space to clear her head. 

She always thought that they valued her and her work in the department, they even suffered through her attempts to pass the different versions of the same legislation every other week. But maybe they have had enough, maybe they have already decided on rejecting her upcoming proposal and demoting her to a cubicle where she would not have enough space to even think of writing to the Wizengmont.

“You know, Granger, you’re supposed to actually attend your own party.”

Turning to see the one person who instigated this whole miserable thought process, she wanted nothing more than to take out her whole bent up frustration on him, but then she paused. He had a box in his hand.

“You brought me a gift.”

“Yes, that is how birthday parties usually work.”

“But… why?”

Malfoy smirked; nothing good comes when he smirks, “Ah, you see I thought it’s a big day, you don’t turn 28 every day, do you?”

She _knew _he was goading and knew she is far too smart to fall for it… usually, “26!”__

____

____

He just smiled and held the box toward her, “Open it.”

Holding the gift, she hesitated a second too long, but he didn’t miss it.

“Wow, Granger! Are you seriously considering checking it for curses?”

“No?”

“And I thought you were the champion against all prejudice! I thought you advocated for trust, faith, and an open mind for equal opportunities for all-”

“Fine,” she interrupted his lecture, feeling slightly guilty, “I’m opening it!”

Despite his affronted speech, he still had a slight tilt to his lips and his eyes looked mischievous. She slowly opened the box and pulled out a piece of silky fabric. It was a beautiful maroon scarf with golden edges that sled softly between her fingers.

She looked up, to see Malfoy stepping forward towards her. He took the scarf from her hands and held it up.

He stepped closer and spoke softly, “May I?”

Impulsively, she nodded. He wrapped the cool fabric around her neck twice, then fiddled with its edges lightly. 

“Well, what do you know, it fits!”

She huffed a laugh, then cleared her throat to say, “So, you _are_ capable of being nice to me. I thought I held an especially permanent place on your who-to-torment list.”

“Yeah, your place is very special. I have it written in gold and everything,” he was almost whispering, “I’ll have the list framed and up at my new office in no time.”

She smacked his chest in frustration, “You prick! Just when I thought you were being- You are not kicking me out of my office just because of whim you had! I worked too hard to get there!”

“I know,” said Malfoy, “Isn’t that why they’re promoting you to be Head of the Beast division?”

She stared dumbfoundedly at him for thirty seconds, until he started laughing at her.

“Honestly, Granger, that look was worth ruining the surprise reveal that the department had planned for your new office!”

**Author's Note:**

> Rachel and Gavin were my favorite couple on Friends and they reminded me of Dramione a lot!
> 
> Thank you for reading! Let me know what you think!


End file.
